Kisses of DOOM
by ValeurStories
Summary: The twins gets drunk, and gives dares. Kaoru gives Hikaru a bad dare, but never think about the consequences. "Oh yeah," Kaoru remembered and rolled to my side, resting his head on his arm. "Sooo, what is my dare?". Hikaru's smile grew wider. Yaoi Fic.
1. Prologue

**This fanfiction may not be copied ****and/or used on other sites. **©

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue – <span>****The Bottle of Something**

**(**Kao POV)

Humans can't fly.

But that night I flew.

I had never been drunk before, but Hikaru insisted that we should try. Therefore, we went to the commoner's supermarket and bought … something, which was _definitely_ alcoholic. I don't think it was meant to be drunk straight from the bottle, but we did regardless. Sitting on a bench in the park like two experimental teenagers.

The first sib was _nasty_. Hikaru bent over in laughter when he saw my face, and I did the same when he made a similar face seconds later.

It was beginning to grow dark around us when Hikaru bottomed the last liquid in the bottle, but we had both lost our inner-clock by now.

"Hikaru, let's play a game," I said, when the bottle was empty and thrown ungratefully to the ground. As said, I don't know what we had just emptied, but I knew it had worked, and I felt … wonderful aaaand slightly dizzy.

"What is it?" Hikaru asked me with a slight smile. I was certain he was less drunk than me, and that really wasn't fair, but I shook it off and continued.

"Truth and Dare."

"What about _just_ dares?" Hikaru asked, pointing at me with a wise finger.

"Alright," I agreed and sniggered. "Can we say _anything_?"

"Yeah," Hikaru nodded with a grin. "Anything."

"And go anywhere?"

"No rules!" Hikaru agreed.

"Alright, I'll begin." I cheered and looked around. My drunken brain gave me a million options for a dare, but in the end I choose the best one. "Got it!" I finally chanted and turned to Hikaru.

"You have to call someone from the club and confess _your love_, like you mean it!"

Hikaru opened his mouth in disbelief. "You little rat!" he yelled and attacked me. We tumbled to the ground, but somehow… it didn't hurt. I actually chuckled when we hit the dirty ground. Hikaru was on top of me and his eyes glowed with irritation, but he still pressed his lips together in an attempt not to laugh.

"Give me another," he demanded.

"No," I whined and pulled myself up, by dragging in his shirt. I sat across from him and stared into his non-focusing eyes with my own. "I promise to do yours too, so you have to do mine."

"Think wisely little brother," Hikaru warned me and crept close to stare at me with narrowed eyes. "Mine will be bad. Horribly bad."

"I'll do it," I smirked confident. My brother pouted for a second, but then his eyes suddenly twisted in an idea and his expression changed to a smug smile.

"Fine. Give me the phone."

"Who are you calling?"

"Um…" he thought about it and scratched his forehead. "Mori, I think."

"Oh, that's boring!" I exclaimed shocked. "Call Tamaki or Kyouya!"

"No way, you said _someone_ from the club."

"Alright, alright," I gave up and watched my brother dial the number. The phone was pressed against his ear while we both counted the "_bib bib bib"_'s .

A smile spread on my face when I heard the faint, "Hallo." We had both forgotten that it was the middle of the night and people were probably asleep in their beds. I could just imagine Mori in his blue pajamas, his arm drapped over the bed while the other had grabbed the phone beside his bed.

I sniggered.

"It's Hikaru," my brother began, and I was surprised how sober he sounded.

"Mm… what's up?"

"I have something important to tell you," he began and sends me a deadly glare. I cover both hands over my mouth. Why does everything seem much more amusing than usual?

"What is it?" Mori ask, a little more alert, when Hikaru hadn't continued.

"Well, you see," he began and closed his eyes. "I freaking love you!"

"Wha-"

And then my brother slammed the phone shut in panic and threw it across the field.

It was too much. I collapsed in laughter and buried my head in my palms. Just the sight of Hikaru's terrified face when he threw the phone had me rolling around in fits. I was literally gasping for air in chuckles.

It didn't take long for Hikaru to attack me again.

"You punk!" he shouted loudly and grabbed my shoulders. I kept laughing as we rolled around on the ground. Soon Hikaru's chuckles blended into mine and we both rolled around a last time before we collapsed beside each other on the ground.

I still sniggered and stretched my hands over my head to capture some strands of grass between my fingers.

"You're so dope, Kaoru," Hikaru chuckled and folded both hands behind his head, still grinning too.

"I'm looking so much forward to tomorrow," I told him and suddenly felt my chest was sore from laughing so much, and let out a happy sigh. My mood was so good… until…

"Me too," Hikaru murmured, tilting his head to the side to look at me and I did the same.

"What do you mean," I asked smiling. "Do you have a secret crush on Mori?"

"No," he furrowed his eyebrows, but his irritation was quickly replaced by a grin. "But now it's time for _your_ dare."

"Oh yeah," I remembered and rolled to my side, resting my head on my arm. "Sooo, what is it?"

Hikaru's smile grew wider. "You have to kiss every member of the host club, on the same day."

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me if it's worth continuing. :D <strong>

**- ValeurStories.**


	2. Player of the Day part 1

**This fanfiction may not be copied ****and/or used on other sites. **©

**Happy new year. ^^**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**** – Player For a Day (part 1)**

The youngest twin woke up with a moan in pain. He gasped and moved his hand swiftly to his forehead to dull the pain, but unfortunately it had _absolutely_ no effect.

So this was a hangover.

He whimpered and fumbled his hand toward his bedside table, where he had wisely put a glass of water the night before, but to his disdain the liquid was gone. Had Hikaru taken it? That bastard.

The pale teen slowly pulled the covers off and sat up with the support of his hands. He felt Hikaru stir next to him, and the other teen exclaimed a whimper (probably in pain as well), but Kaoru ignored him. His legs slowly, very slowly reached the cold floor and he straightened.

Too fast.

With a groan he stumbled blindly across the floor, looking like a swaying idiot. But finally he reached the bathroom and happily sunk down in front of the sink. His own reflection made him bounce in shock.

He was a mess.

Locks of hair was sticking to his forehead in sweat. His eyes, somehow, looked drowsier than usual - and his face was as pale, as a snowflake in a oil puddle.

"Kaoru," a pained cry sounded from the bed.

"I know," Kaoru responded, not in the mood to listen to Hikaru's whining. Actually he was not in the mood for anything.

"Why did we drink on a school night?" Hikaru moaned, more to himself than to Kaoru, but his twin answered regardless.

"Because we're freaking idiots," he mumbled with a snigger, trying in vain to fix his messy hair. Then he suddenly heard Hikaru stumble out of bed and looked over his shoulder. "You got out of bed, I'm impress- oh god!"

Kaoru's expression stiffens, when Hikaru ran right past him, straight for the toilet and ... puked his guts out.

"Oh gezz," Kaoru said, suddenly felling nauseous, and held a hand over his mouth. Hikaru had his arm limply hanging over the toilet and moaned in agony. Kaoru hesitantly patted him on the back and kneeled beside him.

"Are you… no, I'm not even gonna ask if you're alright," he changed his mind when Hikaru side-glanced at him. His twin chuckled weakly.

"Well, I'm not the one who have to kiss someone today," he joked. Kaoru furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What are you-" _flash. _And it all came back to him. His eyes widened in shock, and he stumbled away from his twin, gaining an electric jolt of pain through his skull by the sudden movement. "No way! No way!"

"You are doing it," Hikaru said, his features twisting in seriousness. He pressed himself away from the toilet, and lazily flushed. His back gently leaned against the wall behind him, and it made him look … well, even more wasted. But his eyes told something else as they pinned to the boy in front of him. "You're doing it." He repeated.

"And if I refuse?"

"I did _your_ dare!"

"It was a_ phone call_."

"It was a _love confession._"

"I'm not doing it."

"You are."

"Why?"

"Because you agreed to."

"I was drunk."

"I was drunk too, but a promise is a promise. Brain working or not."

Kaoru made an angry moan in frustration and shook his head wildly. This was too much, he couldn't do it. He couldn't possibly kiss _every_ member of the host club, in _one day. _It was absurd!

"One day?" he thought out loud, flinging his hands in the air. "How can I do such a task in _one day?_"

"That's for you to figure out," Hikaru grinned, knowing that he was getting it his way.

You see, I might be the more sensitive and calm one of the two of us, but I'm still a Hitachiin twin. Any rational person would probably just have denied the option and given up, but I was my brothers brother; I loved games and challenges, and even though this challenge was waaaaaay beyond my liking, I couldn't refuse it – especially not when my brother had accepted _his_ challenge. It was against my nature. So… I agreed.

I was going to kiss every single member of the host club… in 24 hours. Damn…

* * *

><p>The two brothers walked toward their classroom with perfectly similar steps. A couple of girls yelled greetings toward them and they lifted their hands and greeted back in unison - trying to ignore the thundering pain banging through their skulls.<p>

"Good morning," a familiar voice suddenly greeted in front of the classroom. The boys turned their heads, seeing the petite girl make her way into the class ahead of them.

"Well good morning, Haruhi," Hikaru said, giving Kaoru a teasing glance. "Haruhi, of the host club."

The girl, dressed in men's clothing, furrowed her eyebrows at him, but didn't bother asking for explanation.

Kaoru looked at his brother with a nervous glance, but then took a deep breath. "I know."

The youngest twin took the lead into the classroom. He quickly scanned he class for the person he was looking for and with long strides he crossed the room.

Kaoru noticed another guy, coming from the right, was heading for the last seat next to Haruhi.

_Oh, hell no_.

The boy pulled out the chair, but with a quick jump across the desk, Kaoru claimed it. The other boy didn't even have a chance to blink his eyes.

_Victory_!

"H-hey," he exclaimed shocked, but Kaoru didn't even give him a side-glance as he turned to Haruhi. She was sitting and going over some of the homework for today, her mind did not even register the scene around her.

"Hello," he greeted cheerfully, making her lift her gaze. The boy beside them exclaimed a sigh and was about to retrieve to the seat next to Kaoru instead, but before he had a chance Hikaru shot forward. Planting himself in the seat with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he settled quickly while the other boy stood dumbstruck. The boy opened his mouth in anger, but ended up giving up, and disappeared to the back of the class with a scowl.

"Hey, can you explain me that problem," Kaoru spoke to Haruhi with a charming smile. Haruhi gave him a surprised glance, flickering her eyes across his face, but then nodded.

"Sure, just do as above, but add that... and that, to that," she pointed at a few numbers.

"Oh, I see," Kaoru lied and smiled. "Wow, Haruhi, you're an excellent teacher."

The girl lifted an eyebrow. "What do you want, Kaoru?"

"What do you mean?" Kaoru shrugged innocently. "I needed help, and you kindly provided."

"You're "hosting" me – so, what do you want?" she kept going and crossed her arms across her small chest.

Kaoru put a shocked hand over his heart, "I'm offended." He said with a teasing glance. He just couldn't help it; Haruhi was like a toy, so funny to play with. Especially when she tried to figure things out that was beyond her. Hikaru sniggered behind them.

"You're up to something," she decided, giving Hikaru a glare. Kaoru rolled his eyes – this "slow thing" wasn't working. So… oh, whatever!

He grabbed around the back of her head and forced her closer. She was too shocked to resist. Her hazel eyes widened in shock as Kaoru's lips gently brushed across hers. She smelled soft, and her lips were extremely soft – everything about her kiss was just _soft_.

He quickly pulled away, giving her a careful smile in apology. "Excuse me," he said sheepishly. Haruhi glared at him in shock and confusion. Her eyes locked with his for a long moment, before they twisted in anger.

_Slap!_

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?" Hikaru asked concerned when Kaoru came out of the bathroom. He had a piece of toilet paper stuck in his nose, trying to stop the bleeding and a large red mark had spread on his pale cheek.<p>

"I guess," he groaned, rubbing his sore face. "But I'm blaming you for this, you jerk."

Hikaru looked at his brother with a hint of pity as he patted his back, in good sport. "If you don't survive this, I'll tell the world about your bravery." He promised, earning a faint snigger from his twin.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" a voice erupted, and the two teens lifted their eyes. Tamaki glanced at them in annoyance, with his hands filled with props for the club. "You should help set up in the music room."

Kaoru winced in sudden realization. He would have to kiss Tamaki too… and Kyouya, Hunny and Mori. If he didn't, his kiss (and injuries) with Haruhi had been in vain, and would have to be repeated tomorrow. He shivered by the thought.

As if Hikaru had read his mind he put a hand on his shoulder. "Good luck, bro."

Kaoru turned his eyes at his brother and narrowed them. "I despise you." Hikaru smiled in apology.

"Come on!" Tamaki yelled and waved wildly at them, as if they hadn't seen him.

"Hey Tamaki," Kaoru said, running toward him with a wide smile. The blonde was taken off guard by his friendly gesture and tilted his head, so the golden locks waved. Gezz, did no one trust them? For the love of god.

Hikaru smirked, realizing that Kaoru wasn't wasting time, and followed right behind him.

"What?" The blonde questioned. He still had the props in his hands, but Kaoru was able to get beside him and see his face. When Tamaki got a good look at him, his mouth dropped. "What happened to you?"

Kaoru touched his injured face with a faint smile. "I crossed a line," he mumbled, but before Tamaki could question more, he said cheerfully. "So, what is out theme for today?"

"Well, it's the seven deadly sins," Tamaki explained, making a face. "It was Kyouya's idea, not mine."

"Oh, which sin am I?"

Tamaki swallowed, he had no idea if I was Hikaru or Kaoru. "Well, Um, Hikaru is Lust and Kaoru is Envy."

"I'm Envy?" Kaoru furrowed his eyebrows, forgetting his mission for a second. "Why am I Envy?"

"It's better than Haruhi's," Tamaki sighed and started walking down the hallway. Hikaru walked on the other side of Kaoru, and gave him an elbow in the side. He gritted his teeth and send Hikaru a glare. His twin had done nothing, but stand in the shadows, not a single moment of help had he gotten.

"This is hard for me, so don't rush it," he hissed under his breath toward his brother. Tamaki looked toward them with a skeptical look.

"What are you two mumbling about?"

"Nothing. So, what is Haruhi's sin?"

"Sloth."

"Ouch!"

"Yeah," Tamaki agreed with a sigh. "My poor daughter won't be happy."

Kaoru closed his eyes. There were only two more corners, before they would be in front of the third music room. If he wanted to take action, it should be now, before they were around everyone else.

"Tamaki," he mumbled, looking up at the slightly taller male. His blue orbs flickered to Kaoru's face, in question. Kaoru took a mental breath and shot forward.

All the props in Tamaki's hands fell to the ground with a loud clatter.

The little devils hand placed itself behind the king's head with a swift movement. He hadn't been as quick as with Haruhi, so Tamaki had time to made a flustered gasp before the twin brushed his lips firmly across the seniors. Neither of them closed their eyes, so it ended in an awkward connection, but regardless, he held the contact in a moment longer.

Kaoru broke away first. If he hadn't been the devil he was, he would probably have been in pity to see the blonde in a complete loss of words.

"Bail!" Hikaru cheered, grabbing his brothers hand and sprinting toward the club.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I know... day one is not over, but I really wanted to give you guys SOMETHING, before the new year. :D<strong>

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! YAAAY! ^_^**

**And I'll have plenty more for you in the year to come. Thanks for all the support throughout all my stories - you guys are the best. :D And I wanted to thank you all! **

**Thanks to the special people who reviewed this story as well: **

**Moonlight900 - **Thank you so much, happy to amuse you. LOL! :D

**MusicMixerGURL - **You're awesome. *hint* ^_O

**Carlie Fray - **How did you know the magic word was please? O_O

**aliisa-chan - **Ideas are appreciated. LOL. xD But yeah, Hikaru is in the Host Club. Don't worry, I will have a twinie moment. :D

**Victoria62015 - **Thanks, Hitachiins and alcohol. heh. ^_^ Looking forward to looking through YOUR story. :D

**GoPlayInTrafficxox - **Hope it went the right way, then. :D

**Freekness - **Don't worry my little freaky, I'll continue. :D

**Hikaru-and-Kaoru-Love - **LOL! You make me laugh. :) The twini moments will come, I promise. ^^

**brings074065 - **I am now fully convinced. hehe. :b Thank you. ^^

**Elizibeth Perry - **I will, I will. :D (double "will"s for the please's)

**AngelGirl0200 -** hehe, I love you, you make my day. ^_^ *points to above* I continued. ;)

**intricate-bindings - **WHAAAT? I have to continue for Twincest/Hitachiincest? OMG, why didn't you say so sooner. *writes rapidly* heh. :D

**xdeathxbunnyx - **I will. ^_^ and a number three to, according to my plan. :D Thanks for reviewing.

**KuroPika X** - OMG! I got you on here in the last minute. :D But I'm happy that you like my little idea. And I looked at the site and you're right. :D

**- Hugs and Kisses in the New Year From ValeurStories.**


	3. Player of the day part 2

**This fanfiction may not be copied ****and/or used on other sites. **©

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**** – Player For a Day (part 2)**

Kaoru was dragged into the club behind his brother. The oldest twin was wearing a wide smile, unlike his brother who wore an unhappy frown.

"Hey guys," Hikaru greeted cheerfully, making everyone in the third music room lift their eyes.

"You're late," Came the bored voice of Kyouya, correcting his glasses before turning back to his computer. He was wearing a black suit that looked extremely expensive, with a small white nametag that spelled the letters "Greed" in curly elegant letters.

Haruhi was in the corner looking annoyed with her role. The petite female was tugging in her baggy shirt, and (fairy cutely) messed hair. Her nametag read, "Sloth" with unregularly blue letters.

When the twins entered her face fell in a frown. Kaoru felt his cheek hurt a little bit when she looked at him and winced. With a quick glance she turned away, and went to help Hunny with his costume. The little blonde was "Gluttony" of course, but he seemed to have problems finding the end and top of his costume.

"Where's Mori?" Kaoru asked, his mood lightening slightly when Hikaru winced beside him.

"Getting his props," Kyouya answered simply, tapping away on his computer. "You two should get some costumes on too, you have five minuets." The dark teen made a gesture toward a pile of red and green clothes on a chair.

The twins both saluted in understanding. "Yes Sir!"

With quick steps they hurried to the chair and Hikaru picked up his red suit for his role as "Lust", but Kaoru put his palm onto his. "Um…" he began, making his brother flicker his attention to him. "Could I be "Lust", and you "Envy"?" he questioned carefully.

"Huh, why?" Hikaru's eyes glowed teasingly. "I'm the seme in this 'relationship', remember?"

Kaoru made a face at him.

"But… it'll make it easier for me to kiss people… you know, to pretend it's an act," Kaoru mumbled, looking away embarrassed. Hikaru mentally "ooh'd" in understanding and then smirked wider.

"Well, I guess that could work," he admitted, handing his red suit to his twin, and put on the green one instead. "But you know what that means, right?"  
>Kaoru looked at him in confusion, taking off his blue school-jacket to put on the red.<p>

"You will have to me Hikaru, the older brother," he teased. Kaoru swallowed a little, but then nodded. His brother made an amused smirk by his nervousness and started buttoning his green suit and put on the nametag.

"I can do it," Kaoru mumbled with a small voice. "I can be your role."

The handsome twin rolled his eyes. "Let's just see." he smirked, looking like he knew something Kaoru didn't. Before the confused teen had a chance to argue further, Hikaru's smirk suddenly fell and he turned on his heel with a quick movement.

"Hey, where are you-" Kaoru began, but got his answer when he noticed the fuming Tamaki walking right toward them.

"Kaoru!" He yelled. Kaoru was about to run, but then remembered that Hikaru was him, and against instinct he stood his ground.

"Hika-chan," a squeaky voice squealed, and Kaoru nearly had a heart-attack when small hands wrapped around his neck. Hunny. The small teenager had stuck himself to his back. He stumbled forward stunned, but quickly regained balance and held a hand over his heart. Kaoru was about to scold him, but the tiny senior hurried to continue.

"I heard you confessed to Takashi yesterday."

"You heard me do wha-"

"KAORU!" Tamaki yelled again, sprinting right past him. Kaoru felt his heart skip a beat in shock and held a hand over his heart again. This mission would kill him before the day was over. He was sure of it.

"Takashi told me," the blonde explained. Kaoru was about to protest, telling that the real Hikaru was right over _there_, but decided not to, when he saw Tamaki's face. Hunny strapped to his back was probably better than getting attacked by the furious blonde.

"Oh, that," he said instead, laughing nervously. Should he kiss Hunny now? He looked at his brother, but he was already running out the door. No reason kissing anyone if his brother didn't see it - he would just say it didn't count.

"Yeah," the blonde said with a smile. "That's really nice of you, Hika."

"Oh, um, I was actually drun-"

"Takashi!" the small boy suddenly cheered, cutting Kaoru off.

He sighed a little and turned his head, seeing the tall man entering the club. He was also wearing a red suit, but his red was much darker than Kaoru's, his hair was styled messily, but not as messy as Haruhi's. Kaoru noticed that there was made intentional rips and cuts a few places in his suit.

Mori was "Wrath"? Anger?

Kaoru didn't know if that was a very good match, but he guessed it could work with his Karate-ninjutso-tikwando-whatever skills.

The man's eyes scanned the room quickly, as if he was looking for something, he took a long wipe of the room before stopping at Kaoru and Hunny. The small blonde waved energetic, but the boy beneath only winced under his glance.

This was kind of awkward.

The dark man crossed the room in a few strides and stopped just in front of his two friends, with the same blank expression as always.

"I think I'm going to go… over there, Hika-chan," Hunny mumbled, taken off guard by the silence that engulfed them.

"I'm going with y-" Kaoru began, but the short blonde hurried to jump down his back and waved his small hands in front of him.

"No, it's fine, Hika-chan, stay," and with those words he hurried over to Haruhi and Kyouya, who discussed something about the club. Kaoru felt like yelling or cursing, this day just couldn't get anymore drama-filled. And what was worse:

_It ALL happened to him! _Hikaru hadn't even had to do the embarrassing talk with Mori, and what was even WORSE than the WORSE: Kaoru now had to do it now. It just wasn't fair.

"Um, hi," he began, when the taller teen didn't start the conversation. "Listen, what happened yesterday was-"

"I agree," Mori suddenly cut in, Kaoru was so surprised by his words that he had to blink a few times before comprehending the words.

"You… agree?" he mumbled slowly, looking like a large question-mark.

"Can we go outside?" he asked calmly, the auburn teen squirmed and his eyes chased around after his brother, but when he found himself utterly alone, he just made a small nod.

"Um, alright, I guess that's alright."

* * *

><p>Hikaru's feet thundered against the rocks in the hallway. He should be terrified, but a wide grin was stretched across his face as he ran. Tamaki had been furiously chasing him, thinking that he was his brother, but he seemed to have lost him. It was difficult to run in a suit by the way.<p>

He quickly rounded a corner and took a moment to get his breath back. This little marathon was nothing, if Kaoru was taking care of his Mori-situation. The twin almost felt bad for leaving the younger behind, so he pulled out his phone – a discreet way to know what another is doing.

He started clicking away, but before he could even send, a message popped up… from his brother.

_'Damn, they really did think alike_,' Hikaru thought with a smile and opened the sms.

**_From Kao Mobil, To Hikaru_**

_Hikaru, Where R U? I'm outside with Mori, I think we have some complications._

_**end of message...**  
><em>

"Complications?" Hikaru thought out loud and furrowed his eyebrows. Why couldn't his brother have been a little more specific? He sighed, closed his phone and started walking down the hall he had just come from.

But the twin didn't even have to walk more than ten steps before he passed one of the great window. His feet immediately stopped walking and his eyes flickered to the side, when he noticed a guy, looking exactly like him out in the yard.

Kaoru was standing by the fountain, his face tense and eyes flickering back and forth of the man in front of him. Mori. They stood beside each other, both in red suits, but Mori's looked much darker.

Hikaru's palms pressed against the thin glass. A smile traced his lips, his twin were doing the mission still, huh? But then his smile slowly faded, when he realized his brother's expression.

Kaoru's was wearing a certain face that Hikaru knew too well. It was his "I'm-totally-calm-but-in-reality-I'm-totally-nervous"-face. It also meant that he needed his brother by his side.

Hikaru was about to sprint down there, but suddenly there was movement and he froze.

They were talking, and Mori had put a hand on his brother's shoulder. Hikaru bounced back to the window and pressed his palms against the surface again. He was dying to know what they were saying.

Suddenly Kaoru took a step back, making Hikaru bounce a little in alert.

Mori was putting a hand on Kaoru's shoulder.

"What is going on?" Hikaru mumbled to himself, starting to tap quietly on the window impatiently.

Kaoru's mouth was racing along, obviously trying to make a point, but Mori didn't step away regardless and Hikaru's always so "well kept" temper was starting to flame up.

But suddenly his expression fell. Mori's hand was going around Kaoru's back, pressing him closer.

"THE HELL!" Hikaru spat.

Kaoru had gotten the mission "kiss all members of the host club, in one day", but never had any of them anticipated that one of the members… would kiss him.

Hikaru hissed in a breath, his eyes almost matching the color of his suit.

* * *

><p>Kaoru had agreed to walk with Mori outside, simply because he didn't know how to decline it. They walked outside for a bit, in the awkward silence that was Mori's famous style.<p>

"So, what did you want to talk about," Kaoru finally said, mostly to break the ice - he really didn't want to know. They both stopped walking, standing in front of the fountain. Kaoru heard Mori sigh quietly and look at the ground before looking back at the twin.

"_Hikaru_, I need to tell you something very important," the tallest teen told him. Kaoru swallowed, the man still thought that he was his brother. With a trained swipe of his hand he got his phone from his pocket, hiding it behind his back as he tapped on the familiar buttons.

"If it's about yesterday," Kaoru laughed nervously. "That was all a mi-"

"It's about everyday," Mori said, still with the same expression. As he said the words, Kaoru pressed the "send" button, hoping his brother would come to his rescue.

He hurried to put the phone back in his pocket and made a fake smile, probably making him look more nervous than when he frowned.

"W-wha- um, actually, we should get back to the c-"

"Lately I have found myself thinking about you a lot," Mori said carefully. "Something that have never happened to me before. I wanted to keep in hidden, but…" he stopped for a second, looking at the ground.

Kaoru was dumbstruck; he had never heard Mori talk that much. It was time to cut the crap, he couldn't let the poor teen spill his heart to the_ wrong guy_. Funny how that hadn't bothered them in the past, huh? But this was _Mori, _they couldn't do that kind of thing to a friend.

Kaoru took a deep breath.

"Mori, um, you see, I'm not really-"

"I'm in love with you, Hikaru."

And the world exploded.

"What?" Kaoru spat, taking a step back. Mori's hand landed on his shoulder, and held him back gently. The little devil was completely taken off guard by his expression. He had never seen Mori look so... not expressionless!

"Please don't run away, I beg you," he whispered.

"Mori, listen, I'm not Hi-"

Before he had time to explain, the taller teen had pressed a hand against his back and captured his lips. Kaoru gasped in surprise. The youngest teen felt the other grab around his thin body and draw him closer. Mori had his eyes closed. Oh, Damn… Oh, a lot of other swearwords.

He struggled slightly. No one would gain from this. The twins had only been drunk and taken it as a prank. Mori was god damn _serious._ In disdain he felt the guilt stir around in his stomach.

"Mori," he tried and pulled his head away. The tall dark man allowed him to pull away, but still held his hands around him, making Kaoru blush and stutter in nervousness.

"Y-you know, my brother and I have been jerks lately," Kaoru began, touching his mouth carefully. "Um…"

"Get _the hell_ away from my little brother," a voice exploded behind them and they both turned.

_Oh man, Oh god. _Kaoru felt his chest drop and looked at Mori in shock. Hikaru had slammed the door open a few meters from where they stood, his green suit shining in the soon, matching the zapping lightnings in his eyes. If looks could kill.

Mori stood stunned for a moment, then he swung his face back to look at Kaoru. "Little brother?" Mori whispered in question, letting go of Kaoru like he had burned himself.

"Yeah, well," Kaoru began flustered, scratching the brick of his nose. This was not what he had had planned.

Hikaru approached them with long strides, snatching Kaoru into his chest. The youngest twin obediently let his brother drag him off, sending an apologizing glance toward the devastated teen behind him while he stumbled along.

"I'm very sorry," he whispered before Hikaru dragged him around a corner.

His brother was _fuming_.

"Hika?" Kaoru mumbled, but his brother didn't even turn around at the first try. "Hika-"

"Don't you "Hika" me?" Hikaru hissed out, and flung around. Kaoru frowned and yanked his hand back.

"Calm down," he demanded with annoyance.

"Why should I-"

"He's in love with _you_, Hikaru," Kaoru explained carefully, flinging his hands toward the place they had just bailed from. "Mori is in love with _you_. Okay. He thought you felt the same way because of yesterday, and gave me a full-on confession a minute ago."

That took him off guard; he closed his mouth in shock. The oldest twin now stared at his brother, dumbstruck, trying to run all the words through his brain slowly. Then he blinked and laughed nervously, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh, you're joking, right? It's a joke."

"No, I'm really not," Kaoru said slowly, crossing his arms. "Sorry. That guy _loves_ you."

His brother seemed to have a mental argument with himself: Closing his eyes and bouncing his hand up and down in thought. Then he opened them and glanced at his brother, now in confusion.

"Then, why did he kiss _you?_"

"I'm wearing your clothes," Kaoru reminded him, gesturing to both their suits.

"Oh man," Hikaru whined, totally forgetting about being angry. "That changes a lot."

"It doesn't!" Kaoru reassured him, taking his palm and squeezing it gently. "Listen, it was just a misunderstanding."

"Oh good gracious," Hikaru mumbled, looking around in deep thought. Kaoru suddenly realized something and smirked.

"Hey, does that mean I doesn't have to kiss the rest?"

"No!" Hikaru spat, suddenly focusing again. "I'm not letting you off the hook that easily!"

Well, it was worth a try.

* * *

><p>When they came into the club again the girls had already started to gather at the host tables. The two boys quickly scanned the room, but Mori was nowhere to be found. Luckily, Tamaki was too busy saying a princely line, to notice their late entrance.<p>

"Are you ready?" Kaoru asked his brother, who nodded.

"Are you?" his brother countered.

The twins hurried to their table were a few loyal girls were still waiting for them. When they came into view the girl's faces brightened. "Hikaru, Kaoru. What are your theme today."

"Sorry we're late, ladies. We're the 7 deadly sins," they said the last words in unison. The girls squealed and the twin took their seats. Then Kaoru remembered something… he was his brother.

"What sins are you two?" a girl asked. Hikaru was about to say a charming line, but in the last minute he remembered that he was suppose to be the innocent little brother and his mouth clenched shut. Kaoru hurried to speak first.

"I'm Lust," the youngest (but seemingly oldest) twin told them, pointing at his nametag and giving Hikaru a sheepishly smile.

The oldest twin rolled his eyes.

Kaoru grinned, then his eyes trailed toward another table. Hunny was sitting and eating his cake along with a few girls who happily served him more. He had to kiss Hunny before the club was over. No point in waiting.

He stood up, determined to get this _over with._ Hikaru and the other girls looked up at him in surprise.

"Excuse me," Kaoru apologized and made his way toward the small blonde.

* * *

><p><strong>Man! I- ARGH! I just <em>can't<em> get the time, to get this done, but I don't want to be too long either with the uploads. So you get parts. I'm sorry, I'll make the "part 3" the last of that day. xD **

**Stay with me people. :D**

**People who stayed with me:**

**intricate-bindings - **Yeah, I thought she would. Now I have that image too. *kiss... slap... Kiss... slap* x100, lol!

**GoPlayInTrafficxox - **That review actually helped me a lot. I just used all the sins to which people you said. :D no copyright intented. ^_O

**wishIwereanime - **LOL! You're welcome... for me... thinking it... okay, that sentence didn't work out as I thought it would... oh, well, thanks for reviewing. :D

**hunnylover - **Fry's? Are you frying me? I don't think I would like that. O_O I will upload if you don't fry me... and now "fry" doesn't sound right anymore.. oh, man. It's 1 o'clock in the night, and I'm rambling. Sorry. lol. xD

**aliisa-chan - **well, thank you. Try not to eat it. xD Jk!

**Freekness - **Hehe, yeah, Hikaru should get a bit of what he's forcing Kao to. You can say he got a mental slap in this chappy. by himself, when he found out about Mori. xD Well, it's late, so I'm going to sleep after answering these questions, but thanks for reviewing. :D

**KuroPika X - **I'm sorry, but Haruhi is kind of a part of the club. Sorry. ^_O Anyway, thanks for reviewing. :D

**xdeathxbunnyx - **And Happy New Years to you too, pray that I can finish the story before the world go under. Hehe! :D Actually you were a bit of my inspiration for some drama, when you said the "Mori might mistake him for Hikaru"-thing, I was like: O_O YES, AWESOME IDEA! So thank you. ^_^

**Carlie Fray - **Well, he only attempted to kiss a single person in this one. *facepalm to the writer*, but yeah, I have plans for the Kyouya-kiss. *taps fingers together evilly* ;)

**Blossom Utonium -** haha, thank you so much. :D Hope you'll keep reading my crazy scribbles. ^_O

**kyleisdabest - **I love that word "epic", I think that's my favorite english/american word. :D So thank you for your choice of word. ;)

**Hikaru-and-Kaoru-Love - **Happy 2012 to you too! :D I so wrote "2011", and then I was like "nooo, that's not right" *delete delete* and then I wrote it again and was like "Man, computer, keep up with the time" and then my mom came in and asked "who are you talking to?" and I was like "My Fanfiction buddies" and she was like "what?" and ... and why did I tell you that story? I'm being so random. It's late, I need sleep. Gosh... anyway, thanks for reviewing. :D

**brings074065 - **How he'll kiss Kyouya? with the mouth I hope. xD JK, I know what you mean. :D

**itapan - **Thank you, my new little reader. :D I'm happy you like, hope I'll see more of you. ^_^

**GOSH! I answered all... there's so many of you. I LOVE IT! :D Now, it's a school night and I have to get up in a few hours... so I'll sleep now... but hey! I achived my goal of getting a chapter up. **

**Alright... I'm done.. *collapse on keyboard* **


	4. Player of the Day part 3

**This fanfiction may not be copied ****and/or used on other sites. **©

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3 – Player for a Day (part 3)<span>**

Kaoru Hitachiin have gotten the mission to kiss all the members of the host club, in one day. This happened when the twin got horribly drunk, and wanted to prank each other. Now, the youngest Hitachiin was walking up to the second to last member, wearing a crimson red jacket with the name-tag "Lust" on his chest. His eyes glowing with determination.

"Hunny," he greeted, lifting a hand. The tiny senior and all his fan-girls turned to Hikaru.

"Hika-chan," Hunny cheered, smiling.

"Hunny, you have some frosting on your cheek," Kaoru informed the little blonde. The boy turned his head a little to rub it off.

"Is it gone?" the blonde mumbled, rubbing his cheek with quick movements.

"No, it's right- wait, let me get it," Kaoru smirked, grabbed Hunny's face between his palms and pressed a kiss quickly against his lips.

"UWAH!" Hunny exclaimed shocked. Kaoru hurried to let go, hearing the girls from both Hunny's table and the twin's table squeal out in delight. The small senior touched his lips and stared at Kaoru, like he had just turned into a two-headed ghoul with an axe. His eyes yelled "why?", but Kaoru just gave him a quick smile.

"Got it."

"Alright, Lust," a dark voice suddenly said, putting a hand on the teens shoulder. Kaoru flung around shocked and looked into a pair of annoyed orbs. "Don't you think that's enough excitement for today?"

If you didn't know Kaoru, you would have thought that the look on his face was teasing and humorous. But if you knew him, you would recognize the slight nervous glimpse in his eyes, when he spotted his very last victim.

"K-Kyouya?" Kaoru said, smirking. The Shadow King glanced at him with a sigh, pulling him away from Hunny's table and toward Hikaru's. His brother looked like he was going to burst out in laughter, any second.

"Please stay with your own fans," he murmured, letting go of Kaoru so he stumbled toward his brother. Kyouya turned, and Kaoru's head flung around, facing his brother.

"I'm going to kill you," the teen hissed angrily at Hikaru, who just sniggered into his fist.

* * *

><p>Kaoru splashed the water in his face, straightening and looking in the reflection. He sighed at himself and wiped a few drops off his cheek. He had had to emerge to the bathroom when all the questions had begun, and already felt mentally exhausted.<p>

He looked exactly the same as always: Golden brown eyes, looking wide and embarrassed from the daily event. Pale face, lit up in a faint blush. Auburn hair, spiking up in the back - it was normally parked to the left, but today he was his brother, so it was parked the opposite way instead.

He touched his lips. He had kissed everyone, except Kyouya. One left. He could do it.

"All right Kaoru," he told his reflection, placing each hand on either side the sink. "You're going to go out there… now… nnnnow….n-"

"Now?"

By the sudden voice Kaoru flung in the air with a yelp. He stumbled clumsily and slipped on the wet floor that he had just spilled a few drops on. The sound of his head connecting with the floor was loud and the person that had just entered flinched slightly.

"You idiot," he heard the voice utter. He grabbed around his head in pain and mumbled a few curses before he looked up at the person, who had crouched beside him.

"What are you doing here, Kyouya?" he asked with a pout, rubbing his sore spot. The glassed teen raised an eyebrow.

"This is the bathroom."

"I guess," Kaoru muttered and looked at his hand, half-expecting to see blood on his pale fingers, but luckily his head seemed to be intact.

Kyouya sighed at his pitiful state and straightened, reaching his hand toward him. "Here," he commanded. The Little Devil looked at his hand for a second before taking it. Kyouya's hand was larger than his, he noticed.

"So," Kyouya said when Kaoru was back on his feet. "Exactly what kind of game are you and your brother playing?"

The auburn teen looked stunned at him, but hurried to cough it away. _Man, he was good._ "We're not plotting anything," he mumbled innocently.

"You're not very good at lying," the taller teen told him, leaning toward the doorframe with eyes hidden behind the reflection in his glasses. Kaoru scoffed, with a smile. "I saw Mori earlier."

Kaoru flinched. Only a few moments ago, Mori had confessed his love to "Hikaru", ending up hurting himself, and Kaoru had only bailed from the scene. He truly felt bad about that, and he would make a note to apologize (and make Hikaru as well) tomorrow.

"You know us pretty well, huh?" he said, deciding that it wouldn't matter if he refused. Kyouya knew everything worth knowing, and he didn't even try that hard.

"So?"

"No, I can't tell you," Kaoru hurried to say, blushing slightly by the thought. "That's against our rules."

"You have rules for your pranks?"

The auburn boy grinned at his choice of words and shrugged. "I guess we do, yeah. They're unwritten, but they matter. Most of them are just common sense for games though."

Kyouya nodded in understanding. "I see… and one of them says "you can't refer to anyone about your doings", am I right?"

"Something like that, but phrased less cool," Kaoru grinned and sighed. "But I most admit, I'm pretty tired of this one. It's different from all of our other games to far." Mostly because they usually cause others embarrassment, but not as often the twins themselves.

Kyouya held his eyes with a smirk. "I won't tell Hikaru."

The teen rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head. "Naah, I couldn't-"

"I'll give you connections to the military."

"Ehh, I don't think I need that."

"I'll buy you the newest game."

"Pfft! I bet we have it. Hey, are you trying to-"

"I'll give you the new DS, that isn't in store yet."

Kaoru flinched shocked. "… … you couldn't. We have tried for half a year…"

"I can get it delivered to you tomorrow morning?"

"…?" Kaoru blinked. "I have to kiss everyone in the host club in one day! Okay, happy?"

* * *

><p>The youngest Hitachiin twin sat down next to his brother in the club with a frown. "Hey," Hikaru said, putting a hand around his shoulder as usual.<p>

The girls had left for the day and the other members had started to clean the music room. Everyone side-glanced toward the twins skeptically, but Hikaru just smirked back at them. He was really a better Devil than Kaoru, the twin thought.

"Hey, Kao, cheer up," his brother complained, and Kaoru realized he had been spacing out. The auburn teen hurried to shake himself back to reality and smiled shyly.

"I guess I'm just exhausted," he murmured. Hikaru was about to answer, but suddenly Kyouya approached them from across the room, taking long strides toward the twins. Kaoru winced. Was he going to stop the game? Would he let Kaoru kiss him? So many questions!

"Help cleaning up," he demanded, throwing a broom toward them. They both caught it and looked at it like it was some foreign species.

Kaoru caught the eyes of Kyouya while Hikaru pouted about the chore. The Shadow King looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Did you want anything?" he asked. The twin's eyes emerged.

"No."

"Fine," he said, turning to leave.

Was he really pretending like nothing had happened? Well, it was a great help, but Kaoru was wondering if he would let himself be kissed now. He doubted it. ARGH! What was he going to dooooo?

"Why did you waste your chance?" Hikaru asked, giving him a teasing elbow in the side. Kaoru snapped out of his thoughts with a blink.

"Huh? What?"

"Why didn't you kiss him just now?"

"Oh, shut up," Kaoru mumbled, sighing.

"Do you really want to do this all again tomorrow?" his twin asked wondering, and then he smirked his signature smile with an evil edge. "I mean, _I_ wouldn't mind, this is funny as hell."

"Jerk," Kaoru hissed, making his brother smirk wider.

"Don't be like that," he said, moving closer and smiling at his twin.

"I mean it, Kyouya is going to be harder than the others," the youngest twin mumbled, sighing silently. Then he realized what he had said and held a hand over his mouth, but his brother had already caught his words - narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Why is that?"

_Because I told him about the game and don't have the element of surprise. _"I just... think he will be." Was all Kaoru informed and watched Kyouya scribble something in his black notebook. He had no idea if Kyouya would help him archive his goal, or staying away from him to avoid the connection.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow beside him, following his eyes to Kyouya. "Just do it while he's not aware."

Kaoru huffed. "When is _Kyouya_ not aware?"

"Do it!" Hikaru grinned, pushing Kaoru up from the couch.

He stumbled forward flustered, turning back toward Hikaru. "Wha- now?"

"When else?"

"But-"  
>"Come on, Kaoru, don't be such a wimp."<p>

That hit the spot. Kaoru's eyes narrowed in annoyance and he crossed his arms. "Fine." He turned toward the Shadow King, swallowing slightly.

Somehow he felt more nervous than all the other times he had had to kiss anyone. His throat felt dry and his eyes flickered to the other members who were still working around, unaware of the upcoming scene.

Tamaki was babbling to Haruhi about something, twirling around while he spoke. Hunny was eating, looking distantly out of the window, probably wondering where Mori went.

None of them side-glanced toward Kaoru, who was (everything but casually) walking up to Kyouya.

The twin closed his eyes. Okay. He had to do it quickly, before the other got too aware.

He was now close enough to touch him. Kaoru leaned forward, ready to do it, when Kyouya's orbs suddenly moved to his, like a flicker of light.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The teen stopped in a step, balancing on one foot for a dreadful moment, before taking several steps back. "Ah, nothing," he mumbled and rubbed the back of his head.

He could feel Hikaru's stare in the back of his head and took a mental breath. "Or-"

"Or?" Kyouya pulled the word. Kaoru wanted to hit him; he knew exactly what Kaoru had to do. His dark eyes, faking misunderstanding, had a glimpse of amusement in them that made the twin frown.

Kaoru had absolutely no idea what to say. Something that wasn't common for the young Hitachiin.

"Anything you want to ask me about?" Kyouya continued, walking a little closer to whisper. "Or offer me in return."

"Wh-what?" Kaoru hissed out.

"I want something in return."

"Why you-" Kaoru began, but noticed that Hikaru tilted his head, trying to hear what they were talking about. The youngest twin hurried to lower his voice and glance at the other. "What do you want?" he hissed out.

"Reassurance."

"Huh?"

"That I never get involved in any "games" again. I'm immune."

"H-how am I suppose to explain that to-"

"Or else you won't fulfill your goal today. Or tomorrow."

_Oh, he was playing dirty!_ Kaoru frowned. Why did he had to negotiate about a kiss that he didn't even desired. But in the end, he nodded, bending his head in defeat.

"Fine. Okay, whatever!" he spat, flinging his hands in the air. Just as he said the words his head was tilted backwards by a finger, his eyes widened in surprise. Kyouya held his gaze for just a moment before he pressed his lips firmly against Kaoru's. He was holding up his black notebook to hide the scene from anyone watching, but made sure to tilt it slightly, so Hikaru saw.

His slender fingers held Kaoru's chin firmly and he smelled pretty nice.

A surprising thought flung through Kaoru – had he done this before? He seemed experienced with kissing. Oh man, why think that?

Kaoru broke away first as always, looking at Kyouya with judging eyes. Then the taller teen opened his notebook and started writing something down. The younger teen took that as a cue to leave and hurried back to his brother.

Hikaru looked at him with shocked eyes. "Did _he_ just kiss _you_?" he questioned, but Kaoru laughed loudly at him. With a shook of his head he declined the thought and Hikaru seemed pleased with the answer.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

><p>"So," Kaoru cheered when they were back at the front door of the mansion. Numerous maids, who bowed for the two superior boys when they entered, held the door open. "I did the dare. I won."<p>

Hikaru frowned. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Kaoru's smile faded as he wondered, but then he shook his head. "No, what were you thinking?"

"You had to kiss _all_ the members."

"I did."

Hikaru felt like facepalming both himself and his dense brother. "_All _the members."

"I did!" Kaoru yelled, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Okay," Hikaru said, rubbing the brick of his nose. "Try saying all the members in the host club out loud."

"Fine," Kaoru sighed. "Haruhi, Tamaki, Mori, Hunny, Kyouya, Me and Y- ooh."

Hikaru shook his head, but couldn't help a faint smile. "That's right." He threw his shoes off and headed for the slope of stairs, leading to their room. He could almost hear the wheels turn in his little brothers head, as he carefully asked.

"You want me to kiss _you_?" while he trailed his brother up the stair to their room.

"I never said such thing," Hikaru smirked.

"So, I don't have to?"

Hikaru felt like strangling his younger brother at that point, but instead turned around. Facing him on the stair. His golden eyes were measuring every inch of his brother expression and Kaoru quickly saw that his brother didn't seem pleased.

He opened his mouth to ask, but instead Hikaru carefully laid a hand on his cheek and pressed his lips against his brothers. Lightly.

He pulled away instantly, quicker than many of the other members, but he let his hand stay firmly on the side of Kaoru's head. "Now you're done." He mumbled, letting his hand fall. Hikaru turned around and continued his way up the stairs, but the youngest twin stayed where he was.

"Wha-" Kaoru spat.

He touched his lips gently, somehow they felt numb. It was different from all the other kisses he had received. He had gotten: fast kisses, forceful kisses, unexpected kisses, allowed kisses and timed kisses. But none of them, not one, had felt like the kiss he had just gotten.

"Hikaru," he called up the stairs, but his brother didn't answer.

He walked up the stairs, first slowly, and then started running. His feet slammed against the stair until he reached the top and sprinted down the halls until he came to the familiar door of their room.

He slammed the door open, startling his brother who had just turned on his DS, lazily laying on their huge double bed. "Wh-what?" he exclaimed stunned, letting the device drop. "What's wrong with you?"

"Hikaru," Kaoru said, looking furious. "Why would you do that?"

"Huh?" Hikaru spat, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Why would you kiss me _like that_," Kaoru pointed wildly at his lips. His brother sat up on the bed, tilting his head.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?"

Kaoru was suddenly at a loss of words. "I – I don't… know."

His brother rose from the bed, walking toward him. "Could it be…" he began, smirking. "That you enjoyed it?"

Kaoru's face flushed crimson and he slammed the door shut in his brother's face. "No way!" he yelled through the door and pressed his back toward it. "Don't get ideas!" he grabbed around the handle, just as his brother tried to press it down.

"Kao, what are you doing, let me out," he complained from the other side, but Kaoru just held tighter.

"No! Go back to your game," he demanded. As soon as the words had left his mouth he knew that it was too late – he had just made this a completion, and soon the door was yanked in even harder.

Luckily it's easier to hold the doorknob up, then pull it down, so that gave him an advantage.

"Admit it!" Hikaru teased from behind the brown wood, still pulling forcefully.

"Never!" Kaoru said dramatically, hearing his brother laugh merrily.

Suddenly the resistance stopped. Kaoru looked at the doorknob in wonder, had his brother already given up? His fingers relaxed slightly, but just as they did an enormous forced yanked the handle down and the door flung open. Kaoru stumbled a few steps back before landing loudly on the floor.

A grinning face appeared in the doorway. "I know you too well." He announced, crouching down by his brother on the floor. "Now, tell me if I understood this right-"

"Don't say it out loud!" Kaoru yelled, slamming a hand over his brother's mouth. Hikaru's eyes widened stunned and he fell backwards, landing in the same position across from his brother.

The two identical brothers looked into each other's eyes for a long moment, both sitting on the floor. Kaoru was the first to look away, sighing deeply and running a hand through his hair.

"You're right. Okay." The twin began, not able to look at him. "I did… kind of… like it. Slightly. A bit- not a lot, just-"

He was interrupted when Hikaru's hand grabbed his face again, and his lips captured Kaoru's once more. He whimpered slightly in surprise and felt his whole body being pressed toward the floor. Then he felt Hikaru's tongue, teasingly tracing his lips.

"What are you-" he began, but in the moment he opened his mouth Hikaru found his way inside his mouth. An explosion of electricity surrounded the twins. This stunned even Hikaru, and both Hitachiin's closed their eyes in the pleasure-filled moment.

Hikaru pulled away after several moment, needing air. Kaoru was surprised how much air he _actually_ needed, it seemed like air hadn't matter in that one moment. He breathed in slowly, trying to steady his own heartbeats.

His heart was literally jumping against his ribcage and he was sure that Hikaru could hear it.

"You're right," Hikaru suddenly said after a pant. "This was something else."

Hikaru jumped to his feet, reaching a hand down to his brother. Kaoru stared at it for a moment, not able to speak. Then he took it very slowly and let his brother help him up.

The moment he was back on his feet, Hikaru pulled him close again, kissing him more furiously. Kaoru was so stunned that he stumbled into his brother and they both fell back into the bedroom. Kaoru managed to save their grace by grabbing around a chair and pulling them both up again.

"Gezz Hikaru!" Kaoru spat, eyes glaring. "Way to love tough!"

"So we're lovers?" Hikaru smirked, making his brother flush in surprise. But before Kaoru could come with another snappy comment Hikaru had grabbed his waist and forced him with him on the much more comfortable bed.

His fingers traced along Kaoru's stomach under his clothes, making the other twin shiver in pleasure.

Suddenly Hikaru stopped and Kaoru realized his eyes had been closed and opened them. His brother was staring at him with alert eyes.

"Do you want to?" he mumbled, smiling slightly.

"W-want to what?"

Hikaru groaned in pain by his brother's innocence. He rolled on top of his brother, staring down at his flustered face. Kaoru's hair was messy already and his breathings were unregularly, but he still looked beautiful.

"You know," Hikaru smiled, letting his hands trail along Kaoru's sides. His brother bounced in shock.

"You want to have sex with me?" he almost shouted.

Hikaru flushed by his choice of words. "Well… yeah."

"Oh…" Kaoru said quietly. "Alright."

* * *

><p><strong>I know! I know. It's such a teaser. But I had a few people asking me, not lemon the hell out of them. Soooo... I STILL WILL! In the epilogue. Then they can just NOT READ IT! xD Anyway, hope you liked the chappy, even with the cliffy. xD<strong>

**I'll send you all a PM, because I'm just... bwaaaah... so exhausted from a whole lot of things. So if you haven't received that PM yet, I'm working on it. :D I appreciate you all and I write the "answer-section" because I want to show you how much your support mean to me. I know! Cheesy, but true. ^_^**

**- ValeurStories**


	5. Epilogue of Lemonness

**This fanfiction may not be copied ****and/or used on other sites. **©

* * *

><p><strong>Warning Lemony goodness<strong>

**Don't Like, Don't Read. ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Epilogue<span>**

Kaoru had kissed 6 people today.

6 wonderfully _awkward_ kisses, that he mostly... wasn't that proud of. But, despise all that he was now in a daze. A daze, of squirmy colors and roaring blood. Because the only kiss, the only lips that had even mattered all day was touching his.

When the oldest pulled away, knowing they both needed air, Kaoru was always annoyed.

"Hikaru," Kaoru whispered, waving his hand into the darkness to find his brother again. Long soft fingers in-twisted his immediately and Kaoru could faintly see the shape of something that could have been a mirror. faintly in the dark.

"Kao, we need to breathe, just _once_ in a while," his brother informed him with a light chuckle. The youngest twin snuggled into his chest, smelling his scent. He liked touching Hikaru. Smelling Hikaru. Everything About Hikaru.

He felt his brothers hands run down his back, making him shiver, then to his hip, making circular patterns. And then...

BANG! Kaoru's moment flew away.

"Wha- what are you doing?" the twin spat, happy that it was too dark to see his blushing face. His brother furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"You said you _did_ want to have sex with me, right?"

"Well... yeah..."

"Then what's the problem?"

Kaoru was dumbstruck. He could say absolutely nothing. It was like it suddenly clicked inside his head. S-e-x. click. click. click.

He heard his brother sigh next to him, feeling his hands trailing up to his mid-back instead. "better?" he questioned, but Kaoru didn't answer. "Hal-_lo_, earth to Kao!"

"What," the twin whispered innocently, suddenly feeling very tiny in the dark. Hikaru ran a finger along his cheek in a soft caress. He didn't want Kaoru to be nervous. He wanted him to be just as excited about this as he was - but that didn't seem to be the case. Because that was Kaoru's nature - thinking too much.

"Kao, I'll be gentle. I promise."

"..."

"Kaoru?"

"Yes."

"You're so quiet..." Hikaru mumbled, clearly getting frustrated. "Am I getting you _that_ nervous?"

"I don't know..."

Hikaru frowned, rolling across the bed to the small table on the side. Kaoru almost let out a yelp in shock when the light was flickered on. "Argh, Hikaru, too bright. Turn it o-"

Hikaru attacked his brother, kissing him furiously before pulling away slowly. "You don't need to be nervous." Kaoru stared up at his brother, who was now totally visible in the light. "I'm not afraid of what we're doing, or to see it." Hikaru bent down and kissed his forehead gently. "So don't you dare be either."

Kaoru's heart felt like it was going to burst. He didn't know why, but whenever Hikaru kissed him, it felt like his heart ached in his chest, threatening to break out of his ribcage - and yet, it still felt good. Hikaru's lips lightly kissed his forehead again, very firmly. Then he kissed just beside his ear and whispered softly.

"I love you."

Kaoru felt jolt of electricity shoot through his head by the simple words. "I love you, Kaoru." the youngest gasped unintentionally, clenching a hand over his mouth by the embarrassing sound. Hikaru grabbed it and kissed it. "Don't worry about sounds."

Hikaru really could read his mind. As always.

Kaoru breathed heavily, feeling his brothers fingers open his pants. He hid his face in his palm, not able to hold back a pleasured moan. If he had ever thought that his brothers touch was heavenly - it had been his greatest understatement.

His brothers hands had found his member, and without giving Kaoru a chance to slam the brakes again, he put it in his mouth. In his _mouth. _Just the though made Kaoru clench his eyes shut and blush furiously. Of course he had heard about such act, and joked about it in the club. But actually _doing it_ was so... out of this world. Had he already thought that? Well, it was true.

Hikaru's mouth felt warm, and his breathings made it even better. But then he pulled away, and Kaoru was almost disappointed by the chills that hit him, until, his brother's hand started moving. You most understand something, having_ it_ in his mouth was _wonderful_, but now, with all the saliva created as lube, his hand made it even better.

Kaoru felt his whole body heat up in a second, his head flung backwards in gasps and he heard Hikaru chuckle triumphing. This was a feeling he hadn't thought possible.

When his brother had gotten enough air, he started again, making Kaoru's whole body ache. "H-Hika-" he called weakly, frustrated that his twin didn't listen. "I'm going to..." he couldn't make himself say it, but Hikaru understood. He knew, but he kept going.

Kaoru felt out a gasp in ecstasy as he released. He felt his brother stop moving his head, and concentrating on getting all his sperm swallowed. Then he pulled away, gasping.

"How was that?" Hikaru panted, collapsing down next to his brother.

"Amazing..."Kaoru admitted, smiling slightly. Suddenly all his nervousness was gone. huh? Strange.

"Oh man," Hikaru complained, breathing heavily. "They don't call it a blow_JOB _for nothing. It's freaking exhausting."

"It is?" Kaoru asked, rolling on his side to glance down at his brother. Hikaru grinned up at him and hid his face with a chuckle.

"Why are you staring at me?" he whined, making Kaoru grin even wider.

"Hey, Hikaru?"

"What?"

"Wanna sleep?"

His brother stared at him with stunned eyes. "You think you could just sleep, without _me_ getting **_anything_**?"

Kaoru smirked, suddenly feeling confident again. He loved his brother, he loved what he made him feel and how he did it, He wanted to give him just as much pleasure as given.

"Of course not. I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Lol! There you go. A little twinie lemon for you. :D<strong>

**THE END!  
><strong>

**Last respond thing: **

**SakuraKiss96 - **Thank you very much for sticking around to the end. ^_^ And yeah, Kaoru's dense-ness was finally broken by his less (sexually anyway) dense brother. :D

**Hikaru-and-Kaoru-Love - **Yay, thanks. That's so nice of you. ^#^

**Victoria62015 -** I'm glad you will. Even-though it's mostly lemony. ;) I have edited your next chappy, so you can read it. It was LONG AS HELL! But good of course. :D

**wishIwereanime - **Well, I hope this ending was alright ending. lol! :)

**brings074065 - **whaaaaat? How did you know this would happen, I never make the twins have sex. How could you even- oh wait... ^_O

**GoPlayInTrafficxox - **Lol, yeah, that was probably even Hika's idea when they were drunk... I didn't know until later. :b Thanks for reaaadiiinggg. :D

**randomonium-119 - **I'm glad you liked. :D And yeah, a few ppl PM'ed me and was like "don't do it", but umm.. I had to. ^_^ Hope you're not to freaked out. :D

**Blossom Utonium - **ARGH! Don't hunt me down. Look! I updated! look! *points wildly at above* hehe, but thanks anyway. ;)

**itapan - **I'm glad you liked the PM! I would love to send them all to you in each chapter, but I want everyone to see your names too, that's why I do this incredibly exhausting shout-out section. ^^ Glad you like.

**intricate-bindings -** LOL! sorry, I'm one big cliffy-teaser-person. xD Thank you for reviewing and hope you like the lemon. ;)

**Freekness - **Finally I was able to see your review. ^_^ Hope this came soon enough for yaa. ;)


End file.
